Remembering You
by Musicgrl330
Summary: It's the September of junior year and trouble has, yet again, found Cammie Morgan. Zach shows up again, but with a new friend. Who is this new person? Why does he seem to be hiding something even bigger than Gallagher and Blackthorne? What's real?
1. Who's That?

**AN: Hi Everyone! I really hope you enjoy this! This is my first fanfiction but I love to write and plan on becoming a writer when I grow up so I really need the practice and REALLY need the reviews! I'll post as soon as I get 2 reviews! Oh, and I'll probably end up posting like every other day and not once a month like some other writers! I really like to write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters or settings from the Gallagher Girl series! I own NOTHING! It's all Ally Carter!**

Chapter 1: Who's that?

I walked through the door to the main hall and breathed in a deep breath, releasing it ever so slowly, almost suffocating myself. I choked on the breath and coughed. The room smelled of fresh bacon and croissants: the morning breakfast. I sat down next to my best friends in the world, Bex and Liz and rested my head on the table. Liz plopped down next to me without hardly making a sound as her hardly there butt hit the bench. "Cammie, are you ok?! Are you dying!" Liz wailed, checking my pulse, my breathing, and every other thing she had ever learned from medical class. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding up two fingers.

"Liz..." I tried yet failed miserably.

"Just answer the question!" she practically yelled in my ear and waving the fingers in front of my eyes like I was blind. I groaned and put my head back on the table.

"Two," I said grouchily, "and I'm just tired Liz. Stop overreacting!" I felt bad after I said it because Liz gave me the most hurt puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. "Liz.... I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just tired, okay?" I smiled at her reassuringly. She beamed and dug into her bacon. I sighed and leaned back, happy that I could prevent another freak out.

"Cammie! Guess what!" Bex said, practically jumping on me. "I've got_ info_!" She swung a small bug in front of my eyes and beamed proudly. My eyes got really wide.

"PLEASE tell me you didn't bug my mom's office!" I said staring at her. She looked away yet still looked proud.

"Okay. I didn't bug you're mom's office," She said trying not to smile. I groaned again.

"Fine. What did it find?" I asked hesitantly. She beamed and ducked her head in like she had something really good to say. (Which, considering who we're talking about, she probably did.)

"Blackthorne boys are coming!" She squealed. I felt my eyes get really big as I leaned back, to shocked to be happy. My insides were screaming, WHAT?! I couldn't breathe.

Liz leaned in and looked at the info that was on the paper Bex had scribbled notes on from the bug. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at a name.

Bex stopped beaming and looked down at the paper, "Hmm?" she said. Liz just focused in more.

"The name you wrote here. Who is that?" We all looked down and saw a name scrolled across the top along with the 15 boys who had shown up last semester. Israel Grey, the name read.

Bex shrugged and read the paper more closely. Something didn't feel right and I could tell that Liz could feel it, too. But Bex just slowly put the paper down, giving us that evil smile I had come to know and dread.

"You have a plan, don't you?" I asked carefully, dreading and yet loving the upcoming answer all at once.

Bex rolled her eyes and and flipped her hair the way MAcey McHenry had taught us how to do. She scoffed, "Please! Don't I always have a plan?"

And just then the doors were thrown open and 16 boys walked in, looking so sure of themselves, I could have slapped them. But instead, I froze as my eyes met the boy who had, only four months ago, kissed me and left. Zach smiled his cocky smile that I hated so much and I froze, just like I had twice last semester, and waited as he made his way toward me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine.


	2. New friends and Old Enemies

**AN: Thank you so much to the people who already reviewed! How am I doing with keeping in character? Let me know next time you review and give me some hints on how I can do better! I'll take any kind of criticism because it's good for writing! Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing! I'm writing again today as a huge thank you for reviewing and I'm really getting into this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the amazing Gallagher Girls Books so kindly don't sue me! **

Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Enemies

Zach wound around a too excited Tina Walters and a hyperventilating Anna Fetterman. I could see a cocky grin spread across his face but felt that it was deeper than that. After four months and a lot of wondering and confusion, I realized I still had no idea who Zachary Goode was and realized that things weren't about to change any time soon. I told myself that I was a spy. And spies always act normal under stressful situations. And that this was a very stressful situation!

So my brain told my lungs to breathe and my heart to keep beating, and even though my lungs obeyed, my heart was being very difficult and refused to beat. Because Zach was still walking toward me. And I was still frozen.

Bex noticed my struggle and tore her eyes away from Grant's biceps (with much struggle) and made her way over to me like the amazing friend she was. I gave her a look that said, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Bex just smiled pityingly and gave me a look that said, What are friends for? I took a deep breath and turned around to find Zach about 6 inches in front of me. That was totally not what I was expecting.

He flashed me his signature grin and crossed his arms over his chest like he owned the place. "Well, well, well. The Gallagher Girl herself." He said mockingly. It felt like two seconds ago that we were standing in town last semester with him staring at me cockily. I took a deep breath and couldn't help but take in that old smell I remembered so well.

"Hello, Zach. Looks like you haven't changed much," I said, trying to sound as bitter as possible.

Zach lifted his hands, feigning innocence and surrender. "Ouch," he said with mock feeling, "What's with the harsh greeting Gallagher Girl?" He smirked and crossed his arms back over his chest.

"If you don't remember how you left," I snapped, "then I'm not going to remind you!" With that I turned on my heel and left the crowded hall. (AN: For those of you who don't know, he kissed her and left.)

"Cammie! Wait up!" Bex yelled after me. I turned around on the grand staircase to wait for her. Just then, I did something I'm not too proud of and probably shouldn't have done. I looked back at Zach. He was showing absolutely no emotion what so ever. Typical Zach.

But then, someone else caught my eye. A boy about my age, probably this Israel Grey person. But then even he threw me through a loop: he smiled at me and winked, but in a way that was full of secrets. So many secrets, I was almost positive that he held more secrets than the mysterious Zach Goode. I was so perplexed, I simply turned around and ran up the stairs and didn't turn around, not even waiting for Bex to catch up.

**AN: Well? What do you think? Review and tell me what you think! Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story line and how I'm doing on staying in character! Give ideas! I LIVE on reviews!!! **


	3. Midnight

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while! Both of my parents are taking some online classes so they've been on the computer a lot. By the way, Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad to have such great readers! Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls books! **

Chapter 3: Midnight

I stormed into my room and grabbed my pillow. I screamed and dropped down on my bed. I was so angry I didn't even realize it was Bex who walked into the room so I chucked my pillow at her. Fortunately, with Bex's P&E training, her reflexes kicked in and she caught the pillow in midair.

"Sorry, Bex," I steamed. I threw my head down on my bed and began to scream in frustration.

She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my back. "Do you like him?" she said calmly.

I sat up and half glared at her. After all, none of this was her fault. "No," I said insincerely. But no one other than my best friend would know that. I took in a big breath and let it out, trying to release steam. Zach wasn't supposed to be here. As far as I was concerned, we shouldn't have seen each other until our ten-year reunion! So excuse me for being a little angry at seeing the cocky guy who thought it would be okay to kiss me and leave walk in in the middle of a perfectly good breakfast.

Bex looked at me with an "I don't buy it for one second" look. But I stuck to my cover, more trying to make myself believe it then I was trying to make her believe it. After all, the best way to live a cover is to believe a cover.

"I don't," I said, as if her accusation was so unbelievable. I wasn't going to give in. Period.

She looked me up and down and I planted my self firmly where I was, keeping my pulse steady and my pupils from dilating. Bex did have CoveOps training. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fine," she said walking to the door, "but don't come crying to me when you realize you do like him!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes back. "That won't ever happen," I said, thinking back to the last time my heart was broken. "Believe me," I added the last part almost to quiet for her to hear.

She turned around one more time and sighed. "We'll be here for you well after all the guys of the world have gone, Cam. Remember that," She said softly and almost sadly.

Then, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I feel back on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

-()-()-()-

I awoke to the sound of my snoring roommates. Wind rattled my window and I realized it had come open. I got up to close the window and slipped my robe on over my pajamas. The wind was cold and strong and it took a minute to close.

When I turned around a dark silhouette stood on the other side of the room. At first I thought it was one of my roommates, but then I realized that it was too tall to be one of my friends. My instincts took over and I grabbed a pair of scissors and threw them like a Frisbee. The Shadow caught them without much trouble.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice only slightly shaking. The silhouette moved into the light and my breath caught. Guess who it was! Yup, the one guy I didn't want to see showed up in my room.

"What are _you _doing here?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Zach's face fell for so slight a moment, it was almost nonexistent. But I caught it. _What does that mean?_ I asked myself. But then he was back to being cocky. He grinned at me and leaned back against the wall, mimicking my crossed arms position. "Nice to see you, too, Gallagher Girl," He whispered so that he wouldn't wake my roommates.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on," I said walking out into the hall. I turned around to see him closing the door quietly. "What do you want, Zach?"

He laughed quietly, " I thought that maybe we could say hello to each other properly without any storming away or screaming, Gallagher Girl." He smirked and my heart broke. I couldn't let him get between me and my mission again.

"Don't call me that," I said looking at the floor. I swore if he called me Gallagher Girl one more time I would literally die.

Zach took a step toward me and lifted my chin to look him in the eye, "Why not?" He seemed so innocent. But if there was one thing I realized about Zach Goode it was that there were many sides to him. None of which were truly innocent.

I looked him in the eye and with much effort, turned my gaze to stone, "You need to leave now." I said coldly. I stepped away from him and walked back to my door. At the last second before I closed the door I turned around and looked at him. "Good night, Zach," I said, just as coldly.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I fell back on my bed and, once again, cried myself to sleep.

**AN: Sorry I didn't mention Israel Grey in this chapter! There were a lot of you who wanted to see what was going to happen with Zammie, so this chapter was to give you a little taste of what she really wants and what she's forcing herself to do! So let me know how I stayed in character this time and what you think I should add! I live on your reviews! Thanks a bunch!**


	4. Jealousy

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I got some really great ideas from them! (See, what people don't realize is that on fanfiction, the readers get to help write the story!) Keep Reviewing! We're going to get some more Israel Grey into this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher or Blackthorne! I only own Israel Grey! I also don't own Ibuprofen!**

Chapter 4: Jealousy

I woke up the next morning feeling as if someone had dropped a brick on my head. _Probably from all the crying last night_, I told myself. I groaned and grabbed my head with both hands. I got up and fished some special Ibuprofen out of my desk droor (after all, Dr. Fibs doesn't have an entire chemistry lab stocked with highly classified instruments and chemicals for nothing!). I was just about to walk into the bathroom for a cup of water when Liz stirred. She opened her eyes slightly, like parting window curtains, and eyed me with confusion. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, groggily.

I pointed at my head. "Headache," I said, quietly, "go back to sleep." By then her head was already back on her pillow and she was rolled up in a ball the size of a kitten.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, filing a small glass I kept on the counter. I didn't even notice Macey walk in. I stood back up and, spy training or no spy training, I jumped (I wasn't in the most spy like state at the time).

Macey laughed and leaned against the wall, "Wow, you really are feeling sick, aren't you?" I just groaned again and leaned my head on the wall. Macey picked up why I was in such a bad mood. "Don't worry about Zach. We've got you covered." She said mysteriously. I rolled my head off the wall to look at her. She was still in her pajamas but she looked... neat. Same old Macey. Always looking beautiful even after just getting out of bed.

"How?" I asked, officially curious. She propped her shoulder on the wall so that she could face me and grinned.

"Just trust me," She said smiling. And then she walked out of the bathroom.

-()-()-()-

I made my way down the hall toward the grand staircase. The dining room smelled of pancakes and eggs, my favorite, but I wasn't anything near happy. As I trudged down the stairs with my friends, someone caught my eye. I looked over at the mysterious Israel Grey with confusion and an interest that only a spy can get. He smiled mysteriously and turned his attention back to his breakfast tray.

Without taking my eyes off of him I started to talk to my friends, "Hey Liz?"

"Yeah?" She said taking her head out of the conversation about which would be more helpful in a clandestine mission: lipstick/bomb detonator or hairspray/laser detector. She walked over to me. "What's up?"

"What's the deal with this Israel Grey character?" I asked, still watching as he piled his plate with eggs. Boys could be such pigs!

Liz seemed to access a part of her brain that stored files (which, with Liz's photographic memory, she may very well have been). "Israel Grey. Attends Blackthorne Institute. Family's classified. Previous school: Classified. Friends: Usually hangs out with Gregory Hollis but, apparently, not so much a people person. That's all I've got on him," Liz stated as if she were reading a paper rather than reciting by memory. Something wasn't right. _No one_ at the two schools was _that_ classified! If I tried I could probably find more on Zach!

"Thanks Liz," I said quietly. "You're sure that's all you've got on him?" Liz started hyperventilating as if I had just told her that her dog had died. I remembered that I was talking to Liz. She _never_ forgets anything. "Never mind, Liz," I said with a half laugh, trying to comfort her. She just sulked and got back to her conversation, half-heartedly.

Then, I did what even my brain didn't agree with. I started walking toward Israel Grey. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, picking up a tray and walking over and getting some pancakes before walking to the line he was in. I grabbed some juice so that it wouldn't look like I was just going over to see what his deal was.

After a good twenty-eight seconds, I started a conversation. "How are you enjoying the rooming here at Gallagher?" I asked picking up a danish for looks. I wasn't really hungry.

He looked at me and gave me a half smile. "It's a nice place," He said picking up a glass of milk.

I smiled and extended my hand (after all, Madame Dabney taught us to be courteous to guests). "Cammie Morgan," I said kindly.

He smiled back and took my hand, "Izzy Grey." He shook my hand and smiled a little wider. I couldn't help but smile back. He was an interesting character. _Huh_, I said to myself,_ a nickname._

I took my hand back and picked up my tray. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Izzy Grey, but I have to get back to my friends," I smiled again.

He picked up his tray too and turned around one last time, "It was nice meeting you, too, Cammie Morgan." And then, with a wink, he disappeared into the crowd. Even I lost track of him. He was good. He was like me, disappearing whenever he wanted to. I was stunned. I was the only person I knew who could do that. I turned around to walk back to my friends when my eyes met Zach's.

What was that look he gave me? As much as it scared me to say, it was almost exactly like the one Josh gave me last semester when he caught me and Zach almost kissing. Was he... jealous? Zach Goode jealous? Of a boy I was talking to? It was almost disturbing.

I couldn't tear my gaze from Zach. He looked like he was in pain but then, like a bucket of water being dumped on top of my head, reality rushed back in on me. Zach looked away and I realized that it had hit him hard, too. I just slowly walked back up to my friends and away from Zach and, once again, I didn't look back.


	5. Caught

AN: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! As you can see, I've already used like three of the ideas that you've given me already! I want to thank all of the people who have already given me ideas! Keep it up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gallagher Girls Books or Characters! Although they are amazing!**

Chapter 5: Caught

Later that day, I walked down the hall by myself, trying to sort out my feelings. That's when I heard the voices. There weren't supposed to _be_ any voices. With the help of Bex, Anna had organized a James Bond-a-thon and, as far as I knew, all of the girls had crammed into Anna's room to celebrate the last night without homework. And all the guys had gone to the P&E barn for a last minute work out before the beginning of the year.

I peeked around the corner only to whip my head back to its previous position. Zach was talking heatedly to Izzy. _What are they taking about? _I wondered to myself. I peeked my head back around the corner but stayed in the shadows so that they couldn't see me.

"Look, man, we were just talking! I don't see what your problem is," Izzy said to him as Zach got in his face. My spy curiosity got the better of me and I kept listening." Besides, it's not like you two were dating or anything," Izzy smirked and backed up to walk away.

Zach grabbed his collar and whirled him around by the neck. I covered my mouth so that they wouldn't hear me gasp. Were they talking about _me_? It seemed like they were.

"Don't mess with her," Zach said to Izzy, still holding him by collar, "She doesn't need to get caught up in your _games_. She's better than that." I froze again. _What? _

Izzy smirked, even if he was being held in the air by a highly trained operative who probably could have killed him with one swift movement and then hidden all evidence from the CIA. "Wow, Goode. You really care about this girl, don't you?" Izzy said. I held my breath.

"What's it matter to you if I do?" Zach said, but he loosened his grip on the boy. He looked at his hands and I felt my cheeks get red. Really red. It was so obvious now. He did care about me.

Izzy smirked again, "Never took you for the sentimental type, Goode. Thought you were tougher than that." At that, Zach's eyes flared up again and he twisted Izzy's arm behind his back and shoved him to the floor.

"Just don't mess with her, Grey," Zach said to him, looking around, making sure no one had seen. Which, of course, someone had. "Unless next time you want to get seriously hurt."

"Never took you for the jealous type, either," Izzy said with his cheek pressed up against the ground. Poor kid. If he didn't shut up soon, there wouldn't be anything left of him.

"I'm. _Not_. Jealous!" Zach said twisting his arm farther. I winced. That had to hurt. I had no idea who Izzy Grey was, really, and yet he was getting pummeled for talking to me. Zach was out of control.

I couldn't take it any more. Tears choked me and finally I couldn't hold them in anymore. A single sob escaped my throat and Zach's head shot over to me, his eyes really wide. I couldn't take him looking at me like that.

So I ran. I heard his voice behind me but I didn't look back. I just ran faster.

"Cammie!" he called, but I didn't stop, "Cammie! Wait!" I just ran. I found my favorite passageway and slid inside and cried hard for a long time. I lost track of time. But what I did know was that I couldn't go out there.

AN: Well! What do you think?! This idea has been haunting me for like an entire day! I just had to write it! How was it? You know you want to review! Your fingers are itching to hit that button right below this! Come on! Click it!


	6. Confrontations

**AN: So I know a lot of you were excited for this chapter and, believe me, I was, too. So here it is! Hope you like it! What happened after Cammie caught Zach beating up Izzy and Zach caught Cammie spying on him? You're about to find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Gallagher Books are NOT mine! Don't think they are!**

Chapter 6: Confrontations

I stayed in that passageway for at least another hour when I emerged into the hallway that seemed too bright since I had been sitting in a dark tunnel for at least an hour and a half. I wiped my eyes again and noticed Zach sitting by the wall of the passageway with his head in his hands. When he noticed me standing there he quickly jumped up and started to walk toward me, but I just started walking away, not looking at him.

"Cammie!" He said, walking up beside me, "Wait." I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to go back to my room and cry into my pillow.

"I don't want to talk, Zach," I said, focussing my eyes straight ahead. He just kept walking next to me, staring at me.

He got in front of me and took my arm lightly, keeping me from going around him. "Wait, Cammie," He said looking me in the eye, but as soon as he saw my expression, he dropped my arm and looked at the floor but stayed planted in front of me.

"What do you want, Zach?" I said looking past him at the wall. He looked up at me then thought better of it and dropped his gaze back to the floor.

"How much did you hear?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off the ground.

"Enough," I spat at him. I saw him recoil slightly and I took a deep breath. "Why'd you do it? Why did you almost beat that kid to a pulp?" I asked looking at him for the first time.

He didn't answer. He just kicked the floor with the toe of his shoe. After what seemed like hours (but was actually only three minutes and twenty-four seconds), he said something.

"I had to," He said quietly. He looked at me and my expression softened. What did he mean?

"What? You don't have to do anything!" I said, incredulously. I didn't understand.

"I did this time," He practically whispered, "He could have hurt someone I care about. I couldn't let that happen." He looked at me to see my reaction. My face softened a little more.

"Who?" I asked quietly. I wouldn't believe it until I heard it come from his own mouth. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Does it matter who?" He asked avoiding the question.

"Yes," I said looking him in the eye.

He looked me over carefully as if trying to decide if he could tell me or not and then gave up. He sighed and looked down at his shoes again. "You," he said, refusing to look me in the eye.

I felt my knees turn to jello and just stood there, wide eyed. He finally hazarded a glance at me and saw my expression. "Is that a good response or a bad response?" He asked, putting his hand on my elbow to steady me.

There was the question. Was I okay with the fact that another boy liked me? Look what that had done to my previous missions! "I haven't decided yet." I said, still a little out of it.

He smiled and I almost literally fell over (I would have, too, if Zach's arm wasn't still placed firmly on my elbow). "That's okay, Gallagher Girl. I'll wait for you to decide," He said in yet another tone I had never heard from Zach Goode.

"What happened to Izzy?" I asked, worried by the answer. Zach looked at me as if he were still slightly jealous. "Okay, you have got to stop looking at me like that! He was right we were just talking," I said reassuringly. He relaxed slightly and looked forward again.

"After I took off after you, he ran back to the P&E barn." I relaxed, glad that we didn't have to explain why one of the exchange students showed up dead.

He walked me back to my room in silence. "Oh. And Zach?" I called after him as he turned to go. He turned back around to hear what I had to say. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

His face turned to stone, "I'm not so sure about this one, Gallagher Girl. Just make sure you don't get mixed up with the wrong people." And before I could ask him what he meant, he was gone.

**AN: How was that? Am I doing better? I'm really getting into this! REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Back to Being Me

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry! I just got my computer fixed last night! Like I said, Im going to be focusing more on staying in character! No more crying I assure you! Lol! Well, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Back to Being Me

The next few days were quiet. A little to quiet if you ask this spy. The teachers were avoiding all conversations with students, rushing off to attend covert meetings. Everything seemed... off.

On my way to the P&E barn one day, I nearly slammed into Macey, who had been to busy doing her nails to watch where she was going. I still wondered about that cryptic talk we had had. "Oh hey, Cam," Macey said as if she hadn't realized I was there before, "Bex was looking for you earlier. She said something about payback and the boys and..."

I didn't stop to let her finish. I ran as fast as I could up to our room. Bex's plans could always heal any case of confusion (even if it means getting stuck in a vent or two first). This was what I was expecting from her: payback. I couldn't blame the girl. There hadn't been one night and day when I hadn't thought about how they had beaten us at our own game. And now we got a rematch.

I ran in a closed the door behind me. Bex was sitting with Liz at Liz's computer and while she typed furiously. Bex glanced up at me, "Cam! Great, you're here!" She came over to me and handed me a stack of index cards with pieces of tape on them. Underneath each piece of tape was a fingerprint. "Will you run these?" She asked shoving them into my hands. I nodded. "Sure," I said, "Why?"

Bex went back over to the computer as I pulled out our small fingerprint scanner that doubled as a mirror in case of a Code Black. She pulled out the chair again and sat down. "I got them from the boys breakfast plates," she said, matter-of-factly. She studied the screen that Liz was typing on and then wrote something down.

"Bex, I don't know whether to hug you or hit you," I joked. I placed the first card on the scanner and saw a file come up for a boy named Tanner Jacobs. A junior exchange boy from Blackthorne.

Bex looked at me and smiled mockingly. "Don't judge my work," she said wagging her finger at me, "It's not my fault I'm good at what I do." We all laughed and got back to scanning.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked placing another card down. Samuel Greyson. Freshman from Blackethorne. Bex rolled her eyes at me as if it were just so obvious. Which, let me tell you, it wasn't.

"Duh," she said lightly, "Why the boys are here! I mean, does anyone here know?" Utter silence. I was about to say I thought I had heard a cricket when Bex spoke again, "DIdn't think so." She turned back to her computer and started typing.

The next card I scanned shocked me. Israel Grey. No info except for the fact that he went to Blackthorne. _Who is he?_ I thought to myself. I did know one thing. I was going to find out.

**AN: Sorry its so short! Hoped you liked it!**


	8. Data Download

AN: Hey Everyone! I have to upload this from a library computer since my grandparents don't have Internet and I'm staying with them for a while! Well anyway, how did I do on that last chapter? I'm really trying to stay on character but it's kind of hard when you have your own way of doing things running through your head! If you're a fellow FanFiction writer, then you know what I'm talking about. Well, I really hope you like this chapter considering I dragged my laptop all the way to my grandparents' house to type this up for you guys! Don't you love me? Lol! Jk. Well, here goes nothing!

Chapter 8: Data Download

"Kevin Howards," I said drearily, reading off names from the files that we had gotten from the fingerprints on the 16 boys. "Seventh grade, originally from Massachusetts, Mother: Jenn Howards, Father: Theodore Howards, Sister: Katherine Howards…" I was so bored, I almost fell asleep, but in order to achieve our mission, it needed to be done.

I laid my head down on the table with the screen shining brightly in the darkness in front of me. Liz looked over from her station typing up all the information on the laptop, "Come on, Cam," She said, silently urging me to keep going for a little longer, "What's his brother's name?" I rubbed my eyes and peered back at the screen.

"Stephen Howards," I said sleepily. Liz typed up this information and Bex sighed.

"Lets take a break, guys," she said throwing down her pen and cracking her neck. Liz cracked her knuckles and closed the computer. Macey came in from her lookout in the hall and plopped down on the bead.

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere," Macey said, saying what everyone else was thinking. Liz groaned as if Macey was telling her that the world was coming to an end. Bex exhaled slowly and looked at each of us in turn.

"Time for Plan B," She said, and I swear that she looked at me for a second longer than everyone else (after all, spy training is supposed to train you to spot these things).

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her, "So what's plan B?" I regretted asking the second it was out of my mouth but, of course, by then it was to late. She gave me that life threatening, evil grin of hers.

"Can't you guess?" She said staring at me, intently. I glared at her. No, no, no! I would not do it! I knew what she was thinking.

"No, Bex. You can not use me to get to Zach _again_. I will _not_ do it!" I said picking up the papers next to me and re-stacking them to give myself an excuse to look away from her. Bex could be very persuasive with one look if she really put her mind to it.

Bex got up and came over and sat down next to me and got right in my face so that it would be a very awkward position if I didn't look her right in the face. She let her jaw drop in mock surprise, as if she totally expected me to agree with her from the start. Which, being my best friend, she had to have known I wouldn't have!

"Why not?" She asked putting in a sweet tone that was so not Bex, "I mean, weren't you the one who said you wouldn't let a guy get in the way of achieving a mission?" Darn. I hated it when she used my own words against me! I glared at her again.

"Fine," I said hesitantly, "what do you want me to do?" She smiled evily again and I knew that whatever it was, I wouldn't like it.

**AN****: Well? Do you like it? What do you think Bex is going to have Cammie do? I'll post again as soon as I have three ideas. ; D**


	9. Taking Action

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back at the library! Lol! Well thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! They really help. You guys are so nice! I'd probably stop writing if I didn't have such amazing readers who review! And to all of you who read this and don't review, it only takes a few seconds and it totally makes a writers day! Plus, it inspires writers to keep writing. So keep reviewing. Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Gallagher at all! Period! End of discussion. Zip. Nada! Nothing!**

Chapter 9: Taking action

"Cammie," Someone whispered in my ear and shook me awake, "Cammie, wake up!" My eyes slowly slid open and Bex stood before me and smiled. "It's time."

I groaned and got out of bed, not looking forward to what I had to do _at all_. I got out of bed, still half asleep and slid on the crumpled up uniform that lay on the beanbag chair we had smashed into the corner when Macey had moved into our suite. "Remind me why I have to do this again?" I said drearily and yawned.

Liz slid over and sat on the bed next to me. "Because we need information on why the boys are here in the first place and you're the only one who can get said information," She said bluntly. I stared at her for a minute before lying back down and covering my head with my pillow.

Bex got up and ripped the pillow out of my grasp. I reached back for it but Bex just turned with lightning speed and pushed the pillow further from my grasp. "No, Cam," She said simply, "You need to do this. Remember?" I nodded hesitantly and slipped into the bathroom to wash my face.

I turned on the water and rinsed my face a few times, thinking about the assignment, memorizing my tactic.

-()-()-()-

An hour later, I was downstairs and getting my breakfast. "This is wrong," I muttered to Bex next to me, while she picked up a hash-brown. She looked up at me and then picked up her tray and walked past me to our table.

"Spies do bad things for good reasons," She muttered quietly as she passed me. Damn. This girl was on a roll throwing things back in my face today! She used Mr. Solomon's words in such a good way even I couldn't think of a good comeback. So I just grabbed a juice and followed her to our table, shaking my head the whole way.

I slid into my seat between Liz and Bex and picked at my French toast. I looked over at Macey and her single piece of unbuttered toast. "What? No French toast and bacon for the queen?" I said sarcastically, but not bitterly.

Macey simply sucked at her teeth and inspected her nails, "Yeah, I'm watching my calories." I laughed and speared a pear that sat on my plate. I studied every indentation and imperfection before shoving a fourth of it in my mouth.

"Hey," Liz whispered to me but not being very covert. I loved Liz even if she wasn't destined for a life of field work. Little Miss Sunshine was headed for a life of lab work while me and Bex were headed for the field.

"What, Liz?" I asked looking at her, my pierced pear still in hand. She pointed at something across the room with her index finger.

"Look," She said her eyes a little bigger than normal. That got my attention. I glanced in the direction that she was pointing and my eyes got a little wider, too. _Uh- oh_, I thought to myself. This could be interesting.

**AN: Ooh! A cliffy! But never fear! I'll post **_**Today**_** just as soon as I get some predictions on what she saw! Like, three or four. Come on! You know you want to review! That little button is so easy to push. Just a sentence or two! So easy! It's calling to you! Mua-ha-ha-ha! ******


	10. A Date WIth You Know Who

**AN: See? I told you I would update again today! I'm stuck at the library so this is pretty much the only thing to do! Lol. Well, what did you think about the last chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? Ready to find out what happens? To bad! Your going to find out weather you like it or not. Haha! You know you want to read it any ways! Well, here it goes! (Oh and good job to a few of you who guessed what she saw! You're all amazing! Keep giving me ideas! I live on them!)**

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for Izzy Grey! And the other names of the unknown Blackthorne Boys. I even borrowed the outline for a summary of surveillance from her second book Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy.

Chapter 10: A Date With You-Know-Who

I tried to hide. I tried to be myself: Cammie the Chameleon. But of course it didn't work. Of course, it worked when I desperately needed, but that's a different story for a different time.

Zach stood talking to Izzy but not heatedly as he had before. The conversation seemed almost… normal. I shrunk back in my chair, hoping that he wouldn't notice me. (I wasn't sure if I meant Izzy or Zach or both so I just stuck to he.) But of course, Zach had to notice me.

He broke conversation and I knew my mission. (AN: Which, by the way, I have not forgotten that I haven't told you what it is. I'm just sneaky that way!) I knew that I had to discover why they were here and I knew that my sisters depended on me to get said info out of Zach.

**Covert Operations Report**

**Summary of Surveillance**

By Cameron Morgan (hereafter referred to as "The Operative")

When handed assignment to get information on the presence of The Blackthorne Institution for Men from Zachary Goode (hereafter referred to as "The Subject") The Operative resorted to not discussing topic with The Subject in a public area (the grand hall) and instead waiting for a later time to discuss said topic in a more clandestine setting.

Zach headed toward me and smiled cockily. "Hello, Gallagher Girl. Infiltrate any top secret enemy headquarters since our last meeting?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked past him, acting uninterested (According to boy-expert Macey McHenry, playing hard-to-get is a sure way to attract the boys attention.). He looked at me quizzically and half-laughed.

"What, Zach?" I asked as if I were bored and not at all into the conversation.

"Am I annoying you, Gallagher Girl?" He smiled again and I looked him in the eye.

"Maybe," I said mysteriously. He pretended not to notice. He sighed loudly and over-dramatically.

"Well, that sucks for me," He said looking at the floor and kicking his shoelace around with the toe of his boot. The, suddenly, he looked up at me, "Because I was going to ask if you wanted to catch a movie when we go to town the day after tomorrow." He stared deeply into my eyes as if I would float away if he didn't keep focus of me. It was entrancing.

"Fine," I said as if I wasn't totally siked about going on a date with him after four months of not seeing him (Which, by the way, I was!!!). _Jackpot! _I told myself and internally doing a happy dance that he had done exactly what I had expected him to do and I would get my chance to obtain my mission objective. "I'll go with you." He smiled a mysterious smile.

"Good. Then I'll meet you in town," and with that he walked away.

Bex walked up next to me and crossed her arms staring after Zach. Then, exactly one minute and 26 seconds later, she turned to me and stuck out her hand for me to slap.

"Good Work, Cam," She said. And then, sarcastically she added, "We'll make a good spy out of you yet."

I smiled and turned back to my friends. Oh yeah. Payback was sweet.

**AN: Mua-ha-ha-ha! Well? Do you like it? Review! I'll try to get the next one out in the next few days! Love you all! REVIEW!!! I don't care how many I have! I **_**always **_**check them! They all mean a lot! Thanks! ******


	11. Tell Me What I Want To Know

**AN: SO I know you all probably hate me and never want to read my stories again because I took almost two weeks to update! I'm SO SO SO sorry! Well heres the next chapter and it's mostly about Cammie finding out why the Blackthorne Boys are there. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: THIS. IS. NOT. MINE!**

Chapter 12: Tell Me What I Want To Know

"Definitely black," Macey said, holding up a black eyeliner in her right hand and a blue eyeliner in her left hand. "Blue says 'I'm not serious about this date.' The black is definitely the better choice," She said matter-of-factly.

I nodded and cringed as Liz pulled the curling iron through my hair to hard. Macey started to apply the eyeliner and I blinked. "Hold still!" she scolded. I growled in frustration.

"Sorry for blinking while you stick a pen in my eye!" I said shortly. She rolled her eyes but continued to paste the makeup on my face.

Bex rushed into the room, holding up two outfits on hangers. One was a denim mini skirt with leggings and a quarter length light blue shirt, the other a pair of denim skinny jeans and a layered collared pink and blue shirt with a white undershirt. "Which one?" she asked, holding up the hangers. "Preppy or classic hang out?" She looked like she was on the brink of going insane as she looked between the two outfits.

"That depends," Macey said, twisting her face in concentration and tapping her chin with the eyeliner, "Where are you guys going for the date?" I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that before.

"I don't really know," I said sheepishly, admitting that I hadn't really asked where we going. "Probably walking around or going to a movie or something."

Macey nodded as she made her decision, "Absolutely go with the classic hangout. We don't want you to seem to eager." I laughed at the thought of me seeming eager.

"Well?" Macey said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Go get ready!"

I slipped the jeans on and pulled the shirt over my head adding a pair of Converse to the mix for good measure. Liz handed me a purse and smiled as I made my way out the door.

-()-()-()-

The vans were already pulling away from the school when I got to the front doors so I decided to walk to town. It gave me some time to think about my mission and what I had to do.

When I reached the gazebo at the center of town, I remembered just how small the town was. All of the people in the streets were laughing and smiling and the store windows still hadn't changed since a year ago. I waited for Zach. And waited. And waited. Still waiting!

I waited for almost an hour and was about to get up and leave when I spotted Zach coming toward me. I leaned against the post that held the gazebo in place and glared at him.

"Where have you been?" I said annoyed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"No where in particular," He said, looking past me.

"You were 54 minutes and 32 seconds late and you were 'no where in particular'?" I was only slightly annoyed by this. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

Hhe bore his eyes into me, "Yes," he said in a manner that told me to drop the matter. But I wouldn't give up that easy.

"Speaking of secrets," I said, telling him that I wasn't happy with the amount he was keeping, "What are you doing here Zach?"

He smirked. "What do you mean? I'm on a date with you," He smiled but I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"No, Zach," I said sharply, "I mean why are you at my school, sleeping inside my walls, keeping so many secrets that I can't even count them anymore?" I was angry. No. I was way past angry. I was furious.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," he said staring at me intently, "Can you trust me?" And there was the question. So I let my instincts take over and said the first answer that popped into my head.

"That's the thing, Zach. I don't think I can." I fixed my expression into stone and stared into the distance past him.

He sighed and dropped his head. "Fine," he said slowly. "I'll tell you why we're here."

Yes, I told myself. Some answers! He sat down next to me and rubbed his temples. "The CIA and FBI have discovered that someone at Blackthorne has been infiltrating the school by stealing top secret files and sending them over seas to the enemy. THey figured that splitting the school among the other schools into groups of sixteen then it would be easier to find the traitor. Each group was assigned with a leader, someone who had been working with the CIA and FBI on this case since the beginning. I just happen to be the leader of the Gallagher Group." He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands that lay in his lap. He lowered his voice, "The reason I told you to be careful with Israel Grey..." he trailed off but then gathered himself again, "was because we suspect that he is involved in some way or another, although the CIA is convinced that he has an assistant." He looked up at me, waiting for a response.

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"CAmmie, you can't tell anyone," he pleaded. I looked into his rarely truthful and desperate eyes and had to agree.

"Okay," I said and took his hand.

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Circles

**An: Hey Peoples! Thanks for being so patient! You have NO idea how long this chapter took me to write! Well here it is! This ones gonna be more about Cammie confronting Izzy and getting into the plot of trying to get more information on the infiltration. It's kinda funny; I'm listening to Remembering You by Steven Curtis Chapman right now. **

**Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed. Please! Like I could write like Ally Carter! Pssht! Your crazy if you think I can! Although, that would be a great compliment! ;D**

Chapter 12: Cirlces

I looked at Zach when a thought came to me. "I can help!" I said enthusiastically. I could already imagine all that I could do to catch the traitor.

Zach looked at me doubtfully. "You shouldn't be involved. It's not your fight," he said standing up.

At this, I fumed, "It became my fight when you came here and when I was trained to protect my country. So yes, it is my fight." I was not giving up that easily.

He looked hesitant for a moment and then spoke again, "Fine. You can help. But I don't want you getting too involved. You could get hurt."

WHAT? I screamed inwardly. Did he just say what I think he said? I think so! I raised my eyebrows and fought the smile that was trying to break out on my face.

"So, what does that mean, Zach? Are you saying that you care about me, is that it?" I almost laughed.

He got really flustered when he realized what he said. "Well, um... No... I mean, Yes... I mean." He said looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed and looked at him. I ducked my head so that he would have to look at me. "Zach?" I said. He looked back at me sheepishly. "Shut up," I said and pressed my lips to his.

I felt the muscles in his shoulders relax a little. It was actually funny considering the situation. When I finally pulled away. He smiled.

I laughed at him, "I'll take that as a yes." I then slapped his cheek playfully and stalked away, not looking back. I could get used to this.

-()-()-()-

Later, we decided that I would go under cover and pretend to be interested in Izzy to get his attention (considering I already had that, now I just had to use it to my advantage) and then use that vantage point to get the information we need from him (the playing hard to get was all Macey; Zach just agreed).

As I walked through the halls, I noticed Izzy and decided that now would be as good a time as any to put our plan into action. I walked toward him with an open book and "accidentally" bumped into him. "Sorry," I said, pretending to be into my book. "Oh, hey, Izzy." I smiled that smile that I hoped resembled DeeDee's All-American Girl smile. I closed my book and looked at him.

"Hey, Cam. I thought you had P&E this period," he said suspiciously. Luckily I had it covered.

"Yeah, well, Anna, Courtney, Tina, and Eva had an assignment that they needed to get done that that fell into the 'no-one-allowed-in-the-building-or-else-they-might-get-a-few-broken-bones' category." I said nonchalantly.

Izzy laughed quietly. I told him I was going to the library and he offered to walk me there. _To easy_, I thought to myself. I gladly accepted and began walking.

"Are you going to town in two weeks?" He asked. I took this as a good opportunity to play hard-to-get.

I shrugged, "I might, but it's not very fun." He looked ahead.

"Oh," he said as if he wasn't very interested. I knew he was.

Zach was my backup. He was hidden around the corner pretending to read a book called "The Art of Lying". Personally, I thought it was very appropriate for the occasion.

I saw him glance at us out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't read the look on his face. He wasn't usually one to be predictable. I stared ahead and acted as if I didn't notice him.

"Soo," Izzy said, holding it out so long that it made my skin crawl with an eerie feeling.

"So," I repeated back. Where was I supposed to go from here? Sure I was a great spy. But I was awful at talking to boys.

Suddenly, something moved out of the corner of my eye. A boy. A boy I had seen before, but I couldn't make out his face because he was still at the other end of the hall.

I squinted until the boy came into focus and I seriously had to fight a gasp. I saw Zach get ready to get up because he saw I was in trouble, but I flicked my wrist and told him to stay seated. Luckily, he did.

The boy, who had now come into focus, stood only 100 yards away. He was being led by a too-excited Dr. Steve, but stopped as soon as his eyes met mine. This mission had just gotten a WHOLE lot more complicated...

**AN: Well? What do you think? And who do you think it is? If I get at least five reviews (good reviews) then I'll post again today. If I don't then I won't post again until after Easter! Muahahah! (That was my pathetic version of an evil laugh) :D **


	13. More Old Friends

**AN: oh please don't hate me because I couldn't keep my promise! I just got so busy with our school musical and homework! I'm really REALLY sorry! Well heres the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who guessed on the person with Dr. Steve! You all did fantastic! That is the kind of interaction I was looking for!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Chapter 13: More Old Friends

I just stared at him, not able to move. Josh stood in front of me not moving either.

Izzy poked his head around so that he was staring at both of us at a cross-angle. We didn't look at him.

"Something tells me that I picked the wrong day to hang out with a beautiful girl," he said looking between Josh and I. I didn't acknowledge him.

And then, yup you guessed it! Things got way weirder! Zach comes barreling toward us, about ready to sock someone in the face. I held my hand up and caught his wrist before his fist could tumble down into Izzys face. Again.

"What's your problem, Dude?" Izzy asked Zach with a disgusted look on his face, although behind it, he concealed a sinister grin.

"You're my problem!" Zach spat at him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "I know you had something to do with this! And I'm going to find out what and hunt your sorry butt down!" I just barely heard them, but I did. I looked back at Josh who was staring at the two with a surprised look.

"Umm, long story. Hey," I said with a half smile. He blinked at me.

"Hey." He said back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the question coming out a little more harsh than I intended. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"School tour?" He said it more like a question.

"Nice try. Try again," I said with a little laugh. He looked at the ceiling.

"Let's just say, I can't tell you," He said as he looked over at the wall. That got my attention.

Just as I was about to question him further, Dr. Steve pushed him away, up the staircase and towards the hall of history. And just as this was getting interesting...

I looked back over to where Zach and Izzy were but they were gone. I was on my own. This could be a great time to investigate. No time to go get Bex, Liz, and Macey.

I wandered up the staircase where Josh had just been dragged.

**AN: I AM SO SO SORRY! I got really busy so please don't kill me! REVIEW!**


	14. The Armory

**AN: Yay! Im so glad you all liked the last chapter! The truth is, my writing was getting very bland and predictable so I tried a technique that Kate Brian, one of my favorite authors always uses: Mix it up! That was about as much of sharp turn in the story as I could think of. Here it goes!  
**

Chapter 14: The Armory

When I finally reached the Grand Hall and my mothers office, I stood in the doorway, frozen. What was I doing? What could I do? So I sat down on the bench next to the door and leaned against the wall. But things aren't always what they seem.

A small finger print pad popped out of the bench as my head hit the sensor on the wall. I lightly pressed my thumb into the pad and the portrait of Kathleen Harold, the Gallagher Girl who invented the nuclear bomb, slid open. As I silently got up off the bench, I made sure no one was looking and slid into the passageway. The portrait closed behind me and a row of lights lighted the small corridor.

I don't know how long I roamed that passageway before I came to the center, a room where they had kept old weapons back in the 30's. I expected to find roman candles, and the earlier stages of nitroglycerin. What I didn't expect to find was a boy staring back at me.

As I walked into the small room, Zach was sitting on the small circular bench in the middle of the dark room. And I know that spies aren't startled very easily, but I couldn't help it. I jumped back about two feet. He was facing the opposite way but he caught my movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to face me. "Don't do that!" I said with my hand on my heart.

He smirked and leaned his elbows on his knees, "Hey. You walked in second!" He joked. I laughed slightly, not exactly able to get into the happy mood. I slid onto the bench next to him and rested my elbows on my knees and rubbed my temples. "You okay?" Zach asked, sounding, for once, genuinely concerned.

I took in a deep breath and sat up a little straighter, "I've been better but I'll live." He looked at me with concern but then he turned and looked down at his hands. We sat there silently for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"Zach, if you know anything, anything at all, about what is going on here, I need you to tell me. This isn't just another game," I said sullenly. He didn't answer me but seemed to be thinking.

"Do you really think that I would have known anything about _this_?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Well you seem to know everything else," I said trying to joke, but neither of us laughed.

He looked so serious. It was almost scary, "Don't think I like the idea of this anymore than you do." He looked back down at his hands.

I looked around the room and noticed the little details. There were no candles in this room. The only light was the moonlight shining through the skylight in the ceiling. Little mice scurried around the floor, leaving little prints in the dust on the floor.

"Sooo... Now what?" I asked Zach. He took a deep breath and became the Zachary Goode that I had met last year at the warehouse: the spy.

"Now we do what we do best," he said looking at me. "We spy."

**AN: So this was mostly a filler chapter. Sorry! REVIEW! I don't care if you already reviewed for me! Always review! **


	15. NEW CONTEST!

AN: Okay! As unexpected as this is, I have had a lot of people randomly reviewing this lately and yelling at me for not updating in the last 2 months. As flattering as it is to know that there are so many people like my work, it can also be a pain in the butt when you keep getting all these emails. Haha. But don't worry! I still love you readers! I'm having a contest! The reader who sends me the best idea as to where this story should go with pretty specific details will be mentioned in my next post and will have a new character named after them so if you have ideas for a new character you might want to put that into your entry. Understand that if I don't get enough ideas I most likely won't post anymore and you don't want that! (Rules: YOU HAVE TO SEND IT THROUGH MESSAGE! DO NOT SEND AS A REVIEW! Any entries sent as a review will be immediately DISQUALIFIED! The most interesting and unexpected entry will most likely win.) Send your entries if you want me to post and if you want to be mentioned!


	16. AN

AN: Okay, due to the fact that there have been two books actually published after the book that this story is supposed to be a sequel to, I am officially discontinuing this FanFic. (Yes, shocking that after such a long time, I would decide to stop the storyline in its tracks, I know) That, and I really ran out of ways for this story to end. So there you have it. A cowards ending. But if you really are interested in my work (and let me tell you, I've matured a lot as a writer since I began this story), I am beginning a new piece as a sequel to Only the Good Spy Young. So if you want, check it out. Sorry again about the total dropout.


End file.
